Ancient One
Abillities Master Combatant : The Ancient One was a considerably powerful martial artist,both in armed and hand to hand combat,with centuries of extensive combat training and experience. The Ancient One was more than skilled enough to swiftly defeat dozens of Dragon Raiders and kill numerous Zealot Sorcerers,with only 6 other Zealots and Kaecillus barely surviving,notably even Kaecillus alongside the Zealots did not dare face The Ancient One until he was empowered. Even after the Zealots were empowered,she managed to overpower Kaecillus and 2 other Zealots on her own,with Kaecillus notably only winning and killing her by surprising her,who didin't expect he would be willing to sacrifice his ally to kill her. Master Leader: The Ancient One was a very capable leader,having been the leader of the Master of the Mystic Arts for centuries and leading them to victories over countless forces. Master Teacher : The Ancient One was a highly capable teacher in the arts of combat and magic,having molded thousands of people into skilled sorcerers and fighters. Her most notable feats of teaching skills was that she had molded Karl Mordo,Doctor Strange and Kaecillus into extremely powerful sorcerers and highly skilled combatants. Master Fan User : The Ancient One was highly masterful in the art of Tessenjutsu,notably her fighting style mainly incorperated usage of her using Eldritch Magic to conjure Tessen War Fans,using Tessen War Fans conjured by her magic,she could very skillfully hold off and overpower multiple enemies,such as several Dragon Raiders and Zealot Sorcerers at once. With said fans,she could easily parry attacks from multiple opponents at once and swiftly counter and strike enemies with incredible dexerity. She could even throw them as improvised boomerangs to strike enemies down from a distance. Multilanguism : The Ancient One is capable of fluently speaking English and Chinese at a native level and could read and speak Sanskrit with enough fluency and profiency to read the Book of Cagliostro. Extreme Physical Resillience : While the Ancient One's immortality does not provide her protection from death at the hands of others,she has proven to possess immense levels of physical resillience and durabillity. She notably managed to survive being stabbed in the torso by Kaecillus's Space Shard and then thrown back into Earth and falling several stories long enough to be attempeted to be treated with surgery and she lasted long enough to astral project to talk to Strange before her death. Powers Arcene Lore and Magical Mastery : The Ancient One was an exceptionally powerful sorceress and possessed immense skill and knowledge at using and performing Mystical Spells and Artifacts,due to being the Sorcerer Supreme and leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts with centuries worth of magical knowledge,making her the most powerful member of the order. Her knowledge and skill allows her to perform feats unseen in most other Sorcerers and she has stopped countless threats in her long life. Notably,her mastery of the Mystic Arts made even Kaecillus and the Zealots unwilling to fight her before they were empowered,with not even the empowered Zealots and Kaecillus himself being capable of matching her truly. Dark Dimensional Magic Manipulation : The Ancient One was capable of performing a spell to tap into the powers of the Dark Dimension,granting her special Magical Attributes. Most importantly,she gained Immortality by using the Acquired power to supress the aging Process and fuel her long life,altough she can still be killed. The Ancient One also could draw power from the Dark Dimension to increase her own powers and could manipulate Space and Reality in both the Mirror Dimension and Earth,altough she never does so on Earth due to the potential consequences. Unlike the Zealots,however,who needed to be together to perform the spell and was vulnerable to Dormammu turning them into Mindless Ones,the Ancient One had much better understanding of this magic and was able to use unknown means to siphon the energy from the Dark Dimension for centuries without Dormammu realising or needing to participate,thus allowing her to not became alligned with Dormammu and preventing his influence into turning her into a Mindless One. Eldritch Magic : The Ancient One could shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic to form weapons out of thin air. She also knows how to easily resist the great strength of an Eldritch Whip and even turn the Whip's great force back into the ones who used it against her,evidenced when the Zealots entangled her knees,she was unfazed and effortlessly pulled them with a simple tug of her leg.